


100 Songfic-Drabbles

by StolenSpark



Series: The Art of Music: Songfics and Drabbles [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Amepan, F.A.C.E. Family, FrUK, Multi, Songfic, USUK - Freeform, lietpol, prucan, spamano - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StolenSpark/pseuds/StolenSpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfics using some of my favorite pairings. Some of the bands/artists that will be featured are One Direction, Bea Miller, Breaking Benjamin, Fall Out Boy, Skillet, and Demi Lovato, among others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. UsUk: Come back, please.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Impossible by Shontelle
> 
> Pairing: UsUk
> 
> This came to me just laying in bed. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Does it LOOK like I own Hetalia? No? OK, then. Don't sue me.

'I remember years ago,  
someone told  
Me I should take caution  
When it comes to Love  
I did, I did.'

Arthur sits, curled in on himself. His green eyes no longer shine. It wasn't supposed to end like this. It has only been a month since Alfred left.

'You were strong and I  
Was not; my illusion, my  
Mistake.  
I was careless, I forgot  
I did. I did.'

The American's sky blue eyes had been filled with a fury Arthur hadn't thought possible. He should've seen the signs, should've tried harder. Alfred was too strong.

'And now, when all is  
Done there is nothing to  
Say, you have gone and  
So effortlessly, you have  
Won, you can go ahead  
And tell them...'

The fighting was brutal, and in the end, it had been Arthur who sobbed brokenly on the ground as his love walked away, not to return. When it was over, Alfred stood; beautiful, yet terrifying in his anger. An anger that spoke of unspeakable punishment and suffering to its victim.

'Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the rooftop  
Write it on the skyline;  
All we had is gone now.  
Tell them I was happy,  
And my heart is broken,  
All my scars are open.  
Tell them what I hoped  
Would be impossible,  
Impossible, impossible.'

Arthur had been dreading that day. He thought Alfred would be the one to stay with him. That the blonde-haired, blue-eyed angel would love him.

'Falling out of love is  
Hard; falling for  
Betrayal's worse.  
Broken trust and broken  
Hearts, I know. I know.'

Alfred had fallen for someone else. Maybe Francis was the one to convince him to leave Arthur. After catching them together, Arthur still fought. That was the first time Alfred made him cry. Even now, the tears blur his eyes when he thinks of it.

'Thinking all you need is  
There, building faith on  
Love and words, empty  
Promises will wear, I know  
I know.'

He knows now. Alfred never really loved him. He should be relieved; Alfred can't hurt him anymore, but Arthur wants to believe that somewhere deep down, Alfred loves him. That some day, Alfred will come back.

It rains, like the sky can feel his pain. The young Brit sobs, trying to put back the pieces of his shattered heart. "Come back to me, Alfred, please," he pleads, before drifting off into a listless slumber.


	2. LietPol: My Goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liet thinks Poland is a goddess. Fluff (i guess that's what this is) ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Force of Nature by Bea Miller
> 
> Pairing: LietPol
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

'I don't know why,  
But my hands are  
Shaking.  
I see you coming  
And I stand here  
Waiting.  
Yeah, I get tongue-  
Tied in the   
Conversation.  
It's an f-ed up, bad  
Sick situation.'

"Liet, how do I look?" Feliks asks, coming down the stairs in a black cocktail dress.

Toris swallows. He can't believe how nervous a simple question is making him. "Um, well," he begins, placing his shaking hands in his pockets. "Like a goddess."

Feliks grins, placing a kiss on one of Toris' blushing cheeks. "Thanks, Liet." His green eyes meet Toris'. Feliks has made up his eye makeup in the smoky look, and Toris makes a mental note to ask the blonde about it later.

'I tried to tie my  
Heart down, board  
Up all the windows,  
Oh, but it's too late now,  
I let you get too close.'

Feliks doesnt understand why he feels like this. Vulnerable. He tried so hard to keep his heart locked up, to escape this.. Feeling. But now he's not really sure what's left of his walls.

'Cause you're a force  
Of Nature; look at what  
You've done.  
I can taste the danger,  
But I don't wanna run.  
So pull me to the ground  
And I won't put up a fight.  
I'm a caution taker, but  
Baby, you're a force of Nature.  
Baby you're a force of Nature.'

After a few hours out on the town, the pair returns to their home. A bit of rough-housing ensues. Toris grabs Feliks' delicate wrists, and pins them above his head, successfully subduing the blonde into submission. He smirks down at the blushing beauty, who would usually be fighting this position now. At least he did with Ludwig and Ivan. With Toris, things are different; Feliks' walls come down. 

'I feel your lips move  
In and they take me  
Under. You know  
Just what to do, how  
To make me want ya.  
And I know I'll be   
Broken when it's over.  
But I can't help but pull  
Pull you closer.'

In a fraction of a second, Toris dips his head down to capture Feliks' lips. The blonde makes a contented noise as he kisses Toris back. Something inside him screams that he is making a mistake, that Toris shouldn't, doesn't, can't love him. In a few months, maybe longer, Toris will realize he can do so much better and leave him again. Feliks ignores the voice. Later, in the comfort of the dark, he will fret about it; visions of the painful day when Toris leaves him broken, abandoned, and scared drawing crystal tears from the emerald eyes. But now, he pulls his love closer.

'I'll be here till we  
Colide.  
I don't care if I survive  
So, crash into me one  
More time...'

It's the feel of warm breath ghosting against smooth skin that reminds them that this is real. It's what keeps Feliks grounded. It's what helps Toris breathe. Feliks won't survive this. He'll be broken, mended, crushed, and remended. Toris won't survive. Feliks' smile, Feliks' eyes, those breathy gasps-- everything-- will be the death of him. But he doesn't care. Neither of them care. Toris pulls back to look at the body beneath him. "Yes, just like a goddess, Polska."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so the first part of the song seemed to better fit Liet, and the rest of the song described Feliks. 
> 
> I'm not sure how to feel about this one to be honest.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by The Revolutionary War, and I quote I once found that said ' America is a nation that is slow to anger, but when provoked, her anger becomes an unquenchable wildfire; burning fierce and deadly.'
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed. Feel free to request songs or pairings. I don't mind.


End file.
